


sweater paws

by yvki



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Kinda?, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, shownu is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvki/pseuds/yvki
Summary: minhyuk is left alone in the dorm in an uncomfortable situation





	

**Author's Note:**

> lower case intended

 

minhyuk was troubled. 

and by troubled, it wasn't because he was alone in the dorm on a saturday while the rest were out, but because hoseok and hyungwon had left him in an uncomfortable situation. 

minhyuk puffed out his cheeks, whining slightly. he shifted on the couch, careful to ensure his lower half didn't brush against its surface. 

"stupid daddies," minhyuk mumbled, rubbing his legs together. he panted slightly as he felt the clear butt plug currently lodged inside of him brush against his prostrate slightly, not enough to make him cum, but just enough to make his arousal heighten. 

the members had been planning on going out that morning to go shopping for food and other necessities, and hoseok had ordered minhyuk to stay at the dorm. when minhyuk had whined in protest, hoseok merely raised an eyebrow at him before dragging him to his room. hoseok had cornered him against the wall, pressing a thigh in between his legs and had gently eased his sweatpants down. he had smirked at the fact minhyuk had followed his order to wear the lace blue panties he had left on the younger's bed, and tugged them to one side, rubbing at the supple skin of minhyuk's behind, before having eased a finger into minhyuk's already loose hole from that morning. minhyuk panted, resting his head on hoseok's shoulder, jolting when he felt something cold prod at his entrance. he didn't have time to process what was happening before hoseok had lodged a glass butt plug in his ass. hoseok had tugged his underwear and sweats back on, patting the brunette's rear almost patronizingly. 

"i want you to keep it inside of you until i come home," minhyuk mocked what hoseok had told him before leaving "and you're not allowed to cum until i say so,". minhyuk scoffed defiantly, carefully standing up from the couch in the living room and waddling slowly to his room. 

"it's not like he's gonna know," minhyuk mumbled, mainly to assure himself, closing the door behind him as he clambered onto his bed. 

he took off his sweats and panties, leaving his oversized sweatshirt on (that actually belonged to shownu), huffing as the sleeves swallowed up his pale hands. he contemplated taking it off, but didn't want to risk getting cold, so he left it on, despite the inconvenience that was sweater paws. 

he panted slightly as he got onto his knees, facing the headboard. one of his lithe hands trailed slowly down to his ass, gently tracing the end of the glass butt plug. he tugged on it experimentally, gasping slightly as it pushed into him further. he squeezed his eyes shut as he slowly eased the plug out of him, shivering as he felt the large tip of it stretch his already gaping rim further. 

he gasped in relief as it slid out of him, his hole clenching around the air. taking a few deep breaths, he became aware of how much his cock was leaking with precum and how painfully hard it was. he slowly began to slide his hand up and down his length, breathy whines spilling from his lips. 

"it's not enough," he gasped, feeling his climax edging closer. he needed that little bit more to fall over the edge. 

he glanced at the plug now lying idly on the bed, biting his lip. he never had to use anything like a toy, usually content with just his fingers, but a plug had never looked as appealing to him as it did in that moment. he grabbed the plug, leaning forward so that his head was resting on his forearm with his ass up in the air. he eased the plug back into him, grunting as the tip stretched him with a burn. he moaned as he clenched around it, tugging it back out slightly before forcing it back into him, the head hitting his prostate straight on each time. he panted as he felt his climax draw closer, quickening his pace. he reached down with his free hand to pump his weeping cock before a hand firmly grasped his wrist. minhyuk's eyes widened, instantly stopping his movements. 

"no, keep going, baby," hoseok murmured in his ear, now hovering over him, "you're close, aren't you?" 

minhyuk whined, attempting to reach for his cock a second time before hoseok stopped him again. 

"you can come just from behind, right, baby?" it wasn't a question he was supposed to answer, and minhyuk knew it. 

he continued to pump the plug in and out of his hole, moaning wantonly. hoseok's hand drifted over minhyuk's, pushing the plug into his hole deeper and quicker. minhyuk cried out as the plug abused his prostate continuously, dropping his hand from the plug as tears gathering in his eyes. he came with a sob, hoseok never ceasing his pace or rhythm as he pumped the plug in and out of minhyuk's hole. minhyuk breathed heavily, feeling cum dripping onto his thighs as he sat up slowly. 

"good boy," he cooed, stroking minhyuk's hair as he gathered him up into his arms, placing him onto his lap. hoseok took a moment to take minhyuk in, eyes lingering on the slight blush that dusted across his cheeks and his eyelashes wet with tears. 

"you look beautiful, baby, but you know we're going to have to punish you for breaking the rules?" 

'we?' minhyuk asked himself, before he took note of hyungwon leaning against the wall, eyes never leaving his. he blushed at his intense gaze, fumbling with the end of his sweatshirt. he nodded, sniffing slightly. hoseok gently tapped his hip, signaling for him to get up. minhyuk stood awkwardly at the end of the bed, eyes on the floor. hyungwon and hoseok took in how cute and fuckable he looked, with the sweatshirt coming to just below his ass, cum dripping down his thighs. hyungwon's eyes particularly zoned in on minhyuk's hands (what was visible of them anyways), taking in how the sleeves encased his hands cutely, only the ends of his fingers visible. 

hyungwon moved so that he was hovering over minhyuk, his hand reaching out to stroke at his cheek. minhyuk turned impossibly more red, shifting his weight from one foot to another impatiently. 

"where are the others?" minhyuk asked, meeting hyungwon's eyes. he smirked, confusing minhyuk. 

"that should be the least of your concerns, baby," minhyuk whined, tugging at the ends of his sleeves. hyungwon and hoseok found the act strangely endearing. (but they found almost everything minhyuk did endearing, so it was no surprise to them). 

"i wanna know," he pouted, crossing his arms. hyungwon merely raised an eyebrow at him. 

"minhyuk," hyungwon warned. minhyuk visibly shuddered. whenever hyungwon used his name, it usually meant he was pushing it. 

"sorry," he mumbled, puffing out his cheeks. 

"speak up, baby, i can't hear you," minhyuk felt his cheeks burn. he knew hyungwon had heard him, but he wanted more than just that. 

he whined. he hated saying it. but the look on hyungwon's face sent a shiver down his spine. he always complied whenever he looked at him like that.

"sorry, daddy," hyungwon smiled, but it wasn't a friendly one. he ruffled minhyuk's hair, making the older whine. 

"good boy," 

hoseok watched the two closely, his eyes never leaving them. he now stood idly by the wall, leaving hyungwon to punishing minhyuk. he never really had the heart to punish him.

hyungwon sat on the side of the bed, patting his lap. 

"now," he began, his eyes darkening ever so slightly "how does 20 sound?" 

**Author's Note:**

> because there isn't enough mx fics with sub minhyuk
> 
> \- kei


End file.
